Where Your Heart Belongs
by Ashley42002
Summary: This is a complete Journey story. This is about Courtney's life of tragedy and finding her way back to where her heart belongs.


Type: Alternate Reality/Romance

Summary: Courtney has lost everything important in her life. Now she must go back to Port Charles and relive the life, memories and people she left so long ago. How will everyone react when she comes back with the secrets that she has? Will she ever find out Where Her Heart Belongs?

Prologue: 

Courtney sat in the front row beside their family and close friends crying. She had just lost her husband and both of her children to a car accident and she was completely devastated. She had lost her world in a matter of minutes. As she goes up to the casket to give her husband one last good bye; the thoughts of that day start running through her head as she places one last Rose in his hands.

_Flashback_

She was with her family the day that it happened. Her husband Mark and their two children were in the car waiting for her to come out of the store. They had stopped at a convince store on their way to Marks' mothers house for a Sunday visit. Courtney was standing at the counter with the children's drinks; they both loved Bug Juice so that is what they always ask for at a store. Courtney had gotten those and two Vanilla Pepsi's for her and Mark. It all happened so fast that she barely had time to scream; a semi-truck came crashing toward the storefront with no sign of slowing down. Before she knew what had happened the paramedics were carrying her away. She got away with a few cuts on her face and bruises on her body, but her beloved husband and the children she gave life were not so lucky. The were pronounced DOA.

__

End Flashback

So now here she was putting her husband and two children in the ground on the same day. Her whole life was falling apart and she could only think of one place to go. She quietly thought to herself that she would call the airline first thing the next morning and book her flight. She knew where she had to go to get away and who she had to go to get away. She had to go where her heart belongs.

Chapter 1:  
As Courtney sadly said goodbye to her mother and father the next day she told them that she was going to go live with her sister in New York. They both new who she was talking about, her parents had found her sister 10 years ago after they had found out that Courtney's father had had another daughter from a relationship he had when he was in the military.

Courtney: "Mom, Dad, I need to do this, I have nothing left here in my life without Mark and the kids. I need to stop thinking about the past and start looking towards my future. I will always love you, but I need to get away from the memories that I have here."

Courtney's mom: " Courtney if that is what you want, but you know that your sister holds pain from your past. Are you sure there is where you want to go? "

Courtney "Yea mom, I know what I am doing. I love my sister and I miss that life. Now that I don't have anything holding me here I can go to New York and have the life I should've had."

With that being said Courtney gave her parents one last hug and kiss and waked through the terminal to her plane. She quickly found her seat and put her carry on bag in the compartment above her head. She buckled herself into her seat and looked out the window as the plane left the ground. She wondered if she would ever be happy in her life again. She had always lost in love and now she was wondering if she would ever find happiness again.

Sonny & Carly's Penthouse:

Carly: "Sonny, I just got a call from my little sister. She is on her way up here and I think she's planning on staying. She said something terrible had happened and she had to get away. She thought that here with me was the best place she could be, but she didn't say why."

Just as Carly had finished her last sentence Sonny's right hand man had walked through the door. His name was Jason Morgan and he had been in the business for over 10 yrs. His father had ran most of New York until his death, then in his father's will he gave the business to Sonny, his right hand man. So ever since Jason was 18 this is where he'd been at Sonny's bec and call. Except for 2 and a half years when Jason left town and no one knew where he was.

Carly had met Sonny when she was in New York 10 yrs. ago singing in a night club for new and upcoming singers. She met Sonny one night and right then and there decided to give up on the singing and start running nightclubs herself. She now has a string of 15 clubs in New York and Manhattan. They have no children because of the danger of Sonny's business, and Carly would

rather have it that way, She's not the motherly type.

Courtney sighed at the sight of New York; it had been so long since she had seen it in real life that it almost took her breath away. It was so beautiful and it held so much for her that she couldn't help but stare at the magnificent lights in amazement. She took a cab into the little town of Port Charles. She knew the town all to well inadvertently the town held more for her than she was willing to admit. Right now though all it held was Courtney's sister, a woman she couldn't wait to see. She took a deep breath as the cab driver pulled up in front of Harbor View Towers. "This is it!" she thought to herself as she stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to go up to t he 2nd floor.

Chapter 2

Just as Courtney stepped onto the elevator her cell phone starts ringing.

Courtney: "Hello."

Man: "Hey glad to see your back. Now we have some business to discuss."

Courtney: "What would that be?" She asked intrigued.

Man:" There is a woman that needs to be taken care of and I know I can count on you now that your back."

Courtney: "Sure, no problem. When do you want it done?"

Man: "As soon as you can. There is another man after this woman as we speak and I want to be the one to take the credit for what happens to her."

Courtney: "Well I'm in the elevator going to meet my sister. I'll try to get out of there as soon as I can. After all I'm here to stay."

Man: "Great. All the instructions will be emailed to your phone as soon as this conversation is over."

Courtney: "Thanks, I'll get on it as soon as I am through visiting my sister."

Sonny's Penthouse

Sonny: "Jason, we have to take care of Faith now!"

Jason: "K, I'm on it. I'll get it done, don't worry."

Jason walks out the door and over to his own penthouse to get everything he would need to do the job that night.

Just as Jason shut the door to his penthouse the elevator door opened. Courtney stepped out and looked around the hallway. She spotted Johnny standing by a door to an apartment. She walked over to him and smiled.

Courtney: "Is this the Corinthos Penthouse?"

Johnny: "Yes it is, may I ask who wants to know?"

Courtney: "Courtney Mathews, I'm Carly's sister."

Johnny: "I'll let Mrs. Corinthos know you're here."

Courtney: "Thanks."

Johnny opens the door to the penthouse and speaks to Sonny and Carly. Then he turns back to Courtney.

Johnny: "Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos will see you now. You can go ahead and go on in."

Courtney said "Thanks" and smiled at him as she walked through the door.

"Courtney!" Carly screamed as her sister walked through the door.

Carly: "It's so good to see you, my god it's been way to long."

Courtney: "Yea I know, but you know how things happen."

Carly: "That they do. Something always seems to be happening with us." She said as she pointed to her husband. Sonny finally walked over and shook Courtney's hand.

Sonny: "It's so good to finally meet you."

Courtney: "Nice to meet you to. I've heard a lot about you, at least when you and Carly first got together I did."

Sonny: "Well it's nice to have you here now. And you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

Courtney: "Thanks, I was actually going to ask you if I could stay until I find something of my own?"

Carly: "Yea sure no problem. Your welcome to stay here as long as you want."

Courtney: "Thank you, I really appreciate everything that you're doing for me even after all these years. I hate to say this but I have some business to take care of before I can do anything else."

Carly pulled Courtney aside out of ear shot from Sonny.

Carly: "Your not going to go do what I think you are you?"

Courtney: "If you must know Carly, yes I am. I got a call from Alcazar when I was on the elevator up here. I'm going to do this one job and then tell him I'm out. I came here to get away from my life, not get back into my old one."

Carly: "As long as this is the last job Courtney, I don't want to see you get hurt. Alcazar is one of Sonny's worst enemies and it wouldn't be in your best interest working for him when he finds out you're my sister."

Courtney: "Yes this will be the last job, I won't tell Alcazar anything about us being sisters,

and Carly, you know me better than that. When have you ever known me to get hurt?"

Carly: "Never. Just be careful."

Courtney: "I will. I'll see you later. K"

Courtney waved at Sonny as she walked out the door. She got to the elevator and let out a big sigh. Getting in the elevator she said to herself, "I hope I can pull this off." She reached into her purse and pulled out the gun that she had brought with her for protection in New York. When she brought the gun with her she had no intentions of using it for what she was about to do with it.

Courtney read the directions on her phone at the same time she told the cab driver where to go.

PC Hotel

Jason waited in the closet for Faith to come back to her room. He was finishing going over in his head how he was going to pull this off. Just as he was about to go over the plan in his head one more time the door to the room started to open.

Courtney stood outside the door to the hotel room that Alcazar had given her. She was thinking quickly about what she was going to do once she opened the door. Just then she heard a noise in the hallway so she hid behind the plant in the corner. She saw a blonde lady very well dressed walk towards the room and get out a key. The woman slowly unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Courtney took a deep breath and started walking to the door. She sighed one last time and opened the door.

Jason realized that Faith had entered the room and threw her purse down on the bed. He took a deep breath and started opening the closet door. His gun aimed in his hand he opened the door to the closet and shot right at Faith before she knew what hit her.

Courtney with her gun aimed in her hand took one last deep breath and opened the door. As she opened the door she shot Faith before Faith knew what hit her.

Faith collapsed on the bed and was dead with the shots in her back. Courtney and Jason both let out a sigh of relief that the job was done. They hadn't even noticed the other one in the room until they heard one anther sigh.

They both looked up and couldn't believe what they saw...

Ch. 3

Faith collapsed on the bed and was dead with the shots in her back. Courtney and Jason both let out a sigh of relief that the job was done. They hadn't even noticed the other one in the room until they heard one anther sigh.

They both looked up and couldn't believe what they saw...

Jason looked up and saw what he believed to be a woman wearing a ski mask. Courtney on the other hand knew exactly who she was looking at, but not ready to face him, she turned and ran as fast as she could out of the room.

Jason just stood there in awe. He could've sworn he recognized those eyes. But it couldn't have

been, the last he'd heard she was in Ohio, married with two children. He had been keeping an eye on her from afar for the past 4 years.

Jason left the room quickly leaving no traces behind and went to find Sonny. He had to know who that woman was.

Sonny's Penthouse

Courtney walked in like nothing had happened. Carly was the only one there, Sonny was out on business.

Carly: "Hey you ok?"

Courtney: "Yea I'm fine, everything is fine. Now I have to call Alcazar and tell him that this is it."

Carly: "Are you sure he won't want you to do anymore for him? I mean after all, it's been like 6 years since he had anyone like you."

Courtney: "Yea he knows that this is it. I told him on the phone before that this was the last job. I told him I wanted out of this life and surprisingly he was very understanding."

Courtney walked up the stairs to call Alcazar and tell him it was done. Just then Jason walked in the door looking for Sonny.

Jason: "Hey Carly, where is Sonny?"

Carly: "He went to the warehouse to check on things, I guess. Why, what's wrong?"

Jason: "Nothing, I just had a little problem with the assignment that he gave me. I'll go and see if I can catch him at the warehouse."

Jason leaves shutting the door behind him, he had a sense that she was somewhere around but he just thought that it was wishful thinking. So he blew it off and went to go find Sonny.

Courtney was still upstairs on the phone with Alcazar. He had made things really easy for her to get out. Just like she knew he would. He was always good to her. He told her how much he would miss her work and thanked her for everything that she had done for him over the years, and gave her a substantial amount of money because she was the best he ever had.

Courtney walked down the stairs and asked Carly who was at the door?

Carly: "Oh, that was Jason, Sonny's business partner. Him and Sonny should be back in a bit so you can meet Jason then."

Courtney: "Oh, ok. That will be great, it's nice to know that someone else knows what it's like to do what I did for so long."

The whole time she was talking to Carly she kept thinking about him and wondering if it was the same Jason that Carly was talking about. No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be, she wasn't ready to see him yet. She would find him one day and explain things to him, but not now. But she knew she needed to talk to him, so if it was the same Jason then maybe she would just be forced to talk to him.

Ch. 4

A week had passed since Courtney arrived in Port Charles, Carly had kept her busy shopping and going to her clubs in Manhattan and NYC but Courtney enjoyed ever minute of it. She hadn't seen her sister in so long that she was really enjoying the bonding time. Carly had said that Sonny was planning to cook dinner for them that night to formally welcome Courtney to the family so they were shopping for new dresses to wear.

Courtney had decided that that night at dinner she was going to tell Carly and Sonny about Mark and the kids and the horrible accident that had brought her to Port Charles. Courtney was really nervous about the dinner though because Carly had said that Jason was coming too. He wanted to meet Carly's sister, since him and Carly were best friends.

Business had kept Jason away for that whole week but he was due home that evening. He was busy trying to find out who the woman was that shot Faith and what she wanted with Sonny.

Carly:"Oh my gosh Courtney, that dress is beautiful on you. You have to get it!"  
That was the same thing that Carly had said about the last 20 dresses that Courtney had tried on.

Courtney:"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to look to formal, after all this is just a simple dinner at home with you and my brother-in-law."

Carly was sure that it wouldn't be a simple dinner, if she had anything to do with it. She was scheming one of her plans. She was bound and determined to get Courtney and Jason together if it was the last thing she did.

Finally after 4 hrs. of trying on dresses Courtney and Carly finally agreed on a dress for Courtney. It was a blue dress that went over one of Coutney's shoulders and low cut on the other side. It was long and had sequins all over the body of the dress with a flowing skirt that went just below Courtney's knees.

Sonny's penthouse

Jonny let Jason through the door to talk to Sonny. sonny looked up from the drink that he was pouring himself at the bar.

Sonny:"So have you found anything?"

Jason:"No, not really, the only thing we know is that it was defiantly a woman, but it's like she was just plucked out of thin air. There's no record of who she is or who she works for."

"I don't believe that! Sonny said as he slammed his glass against the wall and Scotch went all over the wall."There has to be record of her somewhere. A bank account, drivers license, something."

Jason:"No Sonny there's nothing. I've got Marco and Jonny working on it but so far they've came up empty handed. We'll find her Sonny, don't worry, we'll find out who she is."

Sonny:"Your still coming to dinner right? Carly really wants you to meet her sister." He said smiling.

Jason:"Yea I'll be here. I need to go change first though. You don't think Carly is scheming up one of her plans to try to get me with her sister do you." He smiled already knowing the answer.

Sonny:"Of course I do, that is why she took Courtney shopping today."

"Alright, I'll be here at 7 then" Jason said as he left to go change for dinner.

As Jason walked across the hall to his own penthouse he couldn't help thinking of those eyes and that Carly's sister was in new in town at the same time as the new threat. It couldn't be the same woman. It couldn't be the same spitfire that walked out on him 4 yrs. ago could it? She would've came to find him first. Wouldn't she?

He dismissed the whole thought as he went to get a quick shower and change for dinner. Somehow he knew that this was going to be a very interesting evening, he didn't know why he felt that way, but he did.

Ch. 5

Courtney and Carly both took at least 2 hrs. getting ready for dinner. For some reason Courtney was very nervous about the whole thing but she didn't know why. It's not like she was telling them anything they would be shocked about. She was telling them about her husband and her children.

Finally both women emerged from upstairs and Sonny was completely breath taken looking at both of the women walking down the stairs towards him. He grabbed his wife in a loving embrace and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he took his sister-in-laws hand and kissed it gently.

Sonny:"Your both look absolutely amazing. You defiantly have to be sisters, you're the two most beautiful women in the world."

Carly:"Sonny, stop your making us blush." Carly looked over at Courtney and her face was beat red also. At that moment Courtney knew that if she didn't tell them about her past she would never do it.

Courtney:"Hey guys before we eat there is something that I have to tell you. It's about the reasons that I'm here."

Jason's Penthouse

Just as Jason was about to walk out the door and over to Carly and Sonny's his cell phone rang.

Jason:"Hello."

Marco:"Hey Jase, we finally got the information that you wanted on that girl."

Jason:"Ok what is it?"

Marco:"Well she is an old hit man...woman for Lorenzo Alcazar. She was in the business with him for about 2 years until he gave her an assignment that she couldn't do."

Jason:"Why couldn't she do it?"

Marco:"Well apparently the guy she was supposed to be hitting, she fell in love with. She ended up marrying the guy and Alcazar actually let her out. He gave her an substantial amount of money and let her go. I guess she was that good. Alcazar apparently told her that if she was back in town that he would look her up. That is where Faith came in. But after that we lose track. I think she got out again from what I'm told."

Jason:"Well that is all great information, but did you get a name?"

Marco:"Yes sir, we did. It's...Brianna Christine Morgan.

Jason almost dropped the phone after what Marco had told him, but a question from Marco stopped him.

Marco:"Is she any relation sir?"

"Don't worry Marco, I'll take care of it." Jason said as he hung up the phone and headed over to Sonny's.

Ch.6

Because Courtney was so insistent Carly and Sonny both sat on the couch and waited for Courtney to speak.

Courtney:"The reason I'm here is because I lost someone very close to me and I didn't want to be there anymore." Tears well up in her eyes as she starts to remember what had happened that tragic night that she lost her world.

_Flashback_

She was with her family the day that it happened. Her husband Mark and their two children were in the car waiting for her to come out of the store. They had stopped at a convience store on their way to Marks' mothers house for a Sunday visit. Courtney was standing at the counter with the childrens drinks, they both loved Bug Juice so that is what they always ask for at a store. Courtney had gotten those and two Vanilla Pepsi's for her and Mark. It all happened so fast that she barely had time to scream, a semi-truck came crashing toward the store front with no sign of slowing down. Before she knew what had happened she was being carried away by the paramedics. She got away with a few cuts on her face and bruises on her body, but her beloved husband and the children she gave life were not so lucky. The were pronounced DOA.

__

End Flashback

Courtney stopped crying long enough to get Sonny and especially Carly's reaction to what she had just told them.

Carly:"Oh my God sweetie! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Courtney:"I knew if I told you about Mark and the kids that you would want to be a part of their lives and with Sonny's business, knowing it's danger, I didn't want that. So I pulled myself away from you and went on with my life."

Sonny:"I'm really sorry about your family Courtney, but how do you have any idea about the danger of my business. I run a coffee warehouse. There's no danger in that."

Courtney:"Well there's more to my past then just Mark and the kids that I might as well tell you since I'm sharing secrets."

Courtney sighed and started to tell them about the best 2 and a half years of her life. She wiped the tears away and began to tell them about something that noone knew. Not her parents, Carly, or even the local government in Port Charles. Noone knew the best thing that ever happened to her and she left it all. Courtney left it all never to look back, until now.

Courtney:"Well about 8 years ago, I met a man who said he could give me a job. Carly, remember that year that you went on tour?"

Carly:"Yes I do. Why?"

Courtney:"Well that's when this all happened. Anyway, this guy said he could give me a job so I said sure, not quite knowing what it was. One day he had me gather information on a man here in Port Charles. He for some reason was unable to do it himself so he had me do it. I got the information that he wanted and then he had me track a guy that he eventually wanted me to hit.

"I became pretty good with a gun with this job also. Anyways, I followed this guy for like 2 weeks and then he noticed me following him. Thinking that I was interested in him, he asked me out. I thought this would be a good opportunity to get more on him, so I went."

"We began to see a lot of each other and we were getting really close. Then one day about 6 moths into our relationship he asked me to marry him! Of course I said yes, I knew I was in love with this man."

Courtney started to shake and tears started rolling down her cheeks as she remembered him, the man she has always been in love with.

Courtney:"Well after he proposed, I went to The guy I was working for and told him I couldn't do it anymore because I wanted to marry the guy that was supposed to be my assignment.

"He had told me that I was one of the best hit women that he had ever had. He said that I was better than most men that he had hired. So because he was so pleased with me he let me go with no strings attached. He gave me a substantial amount of money to live on and he told me that if I ever came back to town he would get in touch with me."

Sonny:"So now that your back has this guy tried to contact you?"

Carly knowing the answer, got up from her seat and walked over and poured herself a drink. Carly had known about the business that Courtney was in, but she never expected her to get married at that time without telling her. So this guy is the reason that Courtney left and never spoke to me again until now she thought.

Carly:"Courtney why didn't you ever tell me about the guy you married?"

Courtney:"I didn't think you would approve of him. He was a hit man for another Crime Boss and he had a heartless reputation. After I married him, I decided to change my name and cut all my ties to this place, including you, that way if things didn't work between he and I that I could leave and never be found again.

Just as Courtney was about to tell them the rest of the story there was a knock at the door.

Ch.7  
Just as Courtney was about to tell them the rest of her story there was a knock at the door.

Courtney jumped when she heard the knock on the door and she didn't know why, but she suddenly became very nervous.

The door opened and Jonny announced Jason. As Jason walked through the door Courtney stood up, she turned around and couldn't believe it, after all these years it was him standing right in front of her.

Jason walked through the door prepared to tell Sonny everything that Marco had just told him. But he was stopped in his tracks by who he saw. There she was after all these years standing right in front of him. He didn't know weather or not to approach her, he wasn't sure how she would react.

Courtney made the decision for him. She instantly ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe she was holding him after so long. She didn't realize how much she had missed him until that very moment.

Then they both let go and just looked into one another eyes. They instantly knew what the other wanted and the slowly leaned in for the most passion filled kiss that either one of them had shared with another in years.

Carly and Sonny both stood there in complete shock. Their mouths were both dropped and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. How did they know each other? Both of them wondering at the same time. Then it dawned on Carly!

Carly:"Oh my God, Jason is the one that you married!"

Stunned and embarrassed that they were caught in such a passion filled embrace Courtney and Jason both looked at her.

Courtney:"Yea he's the one! I wasn't sure it was the same person that you were talking about until I saw him just now.

Jason: "My God Brianna I can't believe it's you! I've spent the past 4 years loving you! I'm never going to let you go again. That is if you'll have me?'

All Courtney could do was look into his eyes and smile. "It's Courtney now, I changed my name back after I went back home. And yes to answer your question I will have you. After we talk things out."

Jason smiled down at her and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, then he looked at Sonny.  
Jason:"Look Sonny, Carly, I know that we have a lot of explaining to do now that we all know we have these connections to one another. So let's just sit down and talk about this.

Courtney went over to sit on the couch with Carly. Sonny came over to Jason and asked him if he found anything out about the woman.

Jason:"Yes I did, but lets get this settled first."

Sonny:"Whatever you want. God I can't believe you married Carly's sister. Congratulations man."

Jason said thanks to Sonny as he went to sit beside his wife. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. At that moment Courtney realized that whatever happened she had her husband back. The smile that he gave her said it all. She was finally where her heart belongs. She just wasn't sure how long she could keep it there.

Ch. 8

Sonny:"Whatever you want. God I can't believe you married Carly's sister. Congratulations man."

Jason said thanks to Sonny as he went to sit beside his wife. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. At that moment Courtney realized that whatever happened she had her husband back. The smile that he gave her said it all. She was finally where her heart belongs. She just wasn't sure how long she could keep it there.

She took a deep breath and began to tell the 3 of them everything. She started crying again as she was taken back to the first painful moment in her life. 

Courtney:"Well you already know how Jason and I met. But what I didn't tell you was the reason that we got married."

Carly:"Ok, Court, why did you get married? I would assume that you got married because you loved him and you went through hell to get him. But why did you get married?"

Courtney:"We got married because I was pregnant!"

Carly:"Oh my God! That's why you started pulling away from me."

Courtney:"Yea that 's why I did it. I needed to sort out what I wanted to do. I had to know if I wanted Jason and the whole mob life involved with my family. Ultimately the choice I made was to not have him involved."

Sonny just sat there and listened very intently at what Courtney was saying. The way she was saying everything just didn't add up. He had a feeling that there was more to what she was saying and she just wasn't telling them yet.  
Courtney:"Anyway, we were very happy with our lives. We were happily married, expecting a baby, and I was away from Alcazar. Then tragedy hit our happy home."

Sonny:"Wait a minute you said that you got away from Alcazar?"  
Courtney:"Yea, so, he was the man that I was working for." "Why?"

Jason:"Well Brianna, uh Courtney, I just got some information on Alcazar and I found out that YOU were the one that shot Faith at the same time that I did."

"Oh my God! Jason look, it was just a one time thing. Alcazar told me that he needed the best to do this job and I was the best and that there was someone else trying to kill her at the same time and he wanted to be the one to get the credit for shooting the woman. He said that he wanted the credit so he could have the power." Courtney said, frantically rambling, afraid that if she didn't explain herself fast that she might lose the man that she loved so much.

Courtney:"If I had know that Alcazar wanted territory from my brother-in-law and MY HUSBAND then I never would've taken the job."

Jason:"That's ok Courtney Sonny and I will take care of Alcazar, you don't have to worry about him. And you don't have to worry about us."

Jason:"Courtney , we'll work our problems out when we get home. Right now we need to tell Carly and Sonny about the baby." "Our baby." He said under his breath as he started to think back to the day there little baby girl was born. 

Ch. 9

Right now we need to tell Carly and Sonny about the baby." "Our baby." He said under his breath as he started to think back to the day there little baby girl was born. 

_Flasback_

Courtney was 5 and a half months pregnant and Jason couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was, even though she was like 20 lbs. heavier. Jason however never thought she looked more beautiful.

They were laying on the couch holding one another while watching "Dirty Dancing" Courtney's all time favorite movie. Then all of the sudden she shot up out of his arms and grabbed her stomach.

Courtney:"Oh God Jason it hurts so bad!"  
Jason:"A contraction." He said starting to really worry.

Courtney:"Yea and it doesn't feel right. Call Dr. Villarreal, I think something is wrong, this doesn't feel right.  
Jason:"K honey, just hold on." He hurried and called the doctor's home number. The doctor had given it to them in case of an emergency.

Jason:"Ok Brianna, he said to get you to the hospital right away, he will meet us there. Can you walk?" He asked worried.

Courtney:"Yea I can walk. Lets just go. We can't lose this baby.

As they drove to the hospital Courtney's contractions began to get worse. She kept jumping around in the seat next to Jason and trying to grab his arm. Almost causing him to wreck twice. They finally arrived at the hospital and went straight up to L & D where Dr. Villarreal was waiting for them.

Dr. Villarreal:"Hey Brianna, what's going on?" He said as he practically picked her up and rushed her into the delivery room.

Courtney:"Jason and I were just watching a movie and then I started having severe pain. Is the baby going to be ok?"

_  
Dr. Villarreal:"Well that is what we are going to check. I'm going to give you an ultrasound and we'll see what we've got."_

They got Courtney undressed and hooked up to the monitors. She looked so tiny laying in the bed wit hall the machines around her. Jason couldn't help but fear the worst for their unborn baby.

As Dr. Villarreal did the ultrasound he said "Well it looks like we've got a baby girl. Have you picked out any names yet?" He asked not wanting to tell them what had to happen.

Courtney:"Well we've thought about it but we haven't made a final decision on anything yet. Why should we?"

_  
Dr. Villarreal:"Well, Brianna, Jason, it looks like your baby has moved into a position that she can't get out of. Unfortunately she has also in the process wrapped the umbilical cord around her neck. Her oxygen supply is very low. I'm not really sure why you started to contract, I would just say that it is preterm labor, but with the cord wrapped around her neck we have two options."_

Flashback to be continued...

Everyone sat there and listened to Courtney tell her story. Carly was almost crying uncontrollably and Sonny sat there and kept rubbing his forehead trying to hold back tears. They could both see the pain in Courtney and Jason as they were reliving what would ultimately be the most tragic day in both their lives.  
Ch. 10

Everyone sat there and listened to Courtney tell her story. Carly was almost crying uncontrollably and Sonny sat there and kept rubbing his forehead trying to hold back tears. They could both see the pain in Courtney and Jason as they were reliving what would ultimately be the most tragic day in both their lives.

Carly seeing the pain in Courtney's eyes said to her, "Court, honey, you don't have to finish this is you don't want too. I get the just of what happened to your baby and I'm sorry."

Courtney:"No Carly, I have to finish this, it will help me get it off my chest and it will also help me explain to Jason why I left."

Carly:"You never told him you were leaving?"

Courtney:"No, I was a real chicken, all I left him was a note. Now please let me finish this before I can't do it. I have to finish telling you this so I can go home with Jason and tell him what happened to bring me back here."

They all nodded in agreement that Courtney should finish her story. Courtney sat back on the couch as Jason put his arms around her and held her tightly not wanting to let go. Jason told himself that he was going to hold onto Courtney, now that she was back and never let her go.

_Flashback_

"Well, Brianna, Jason, it looks like your baby has moved into a position that she can't get out of. Unfortunately she has also in the process wrapped the umbilical cord around her neck. Her oxygen supply is very low. I'm not really sure why you started to contract, I would just say that it is preterm labor, but with the cord wrapped around her neck we have two options." Dr. Villarreal said as he finished up the picture of the baby he was currently working on.

"What are our options Doc?" Jason asked as he squeezed Courtney's hand.

"Well," Dr. Villarreal said sighing, "we can just sit back and wait to see if she happens to move on her own and get the cord out from around her neck and then hopefully stop your contractions. Or, we can just go ahead and deliver now. The only thing that worries me, is this. No matter which option we decide to go with at this point will ultimately result in the premature birth of your baby."

Courtney:"If we have to deliver now, what are the chances that the baby will survive?"

Dr. Villarreal:" Well guys, unfortunately the chances are going to be very small. Given the fact that you are only 22 weeks along and that her oxygen supply is already low in the womb. The chances don't look very good. We will give you steroid shots before your delivery to at least try to help her lungs develop a little more. Now the only choice we have to make is weather you want to deliver now or wait and see what that little girl decides to do on her own."

Courtney and Jason just looked at one another and they both nodded in agreement. "We'll wait and see what she will do on her own." Jason said to the doctor.

"Alright then, that will be fine, but I should warn you that I can only give you 4 hrs. and if there are any signs of distress before then, then we deliver right then, ok?" Dr. Villarrreal said as he raised his eyebrow with concern at the both of them.

"Alright." They both nodded in agreement.

As they sat there in disbelief of the fact that they were going to lose their precious baby girl. Courtney looked at Jason and slowly gave him a weak smile.

Courtney:"So we should probably pick out a name for her then huh?" She said holding back the tears.

Jason:"Yea I guess we should. Did you have anything in mind?"  
Courtney:"Not really, what about Christine Renee'? After me and your mother.

Jason:"Yea, it's perfect. I couldn't think of anything better to name our little girl."

Just as they kissed on the fact that they had named their baby the doctor walked in. "Ok Brianna, Jason, it's time, her oxygen level isn't getting any better and she is starting to go into distress. We don't even have time for a vaginal delivery, we have to take you OR right away for a Cesarean."

End Flashback

As Courtney got to the part of the story where she was about to relive the birth of her daughter she started to cry uncontrollably and she couldn't go on. They all just sat there in silence. Carly, Courtney and Jason all in tears and Sonny was actually on the verge of crying himself. Courtney got up and went to the window and looked out. Just then Jason came up behind her and put his arms around her.

Jason:"Hey honey, you ok?"

Courtney:"Yea I'm ok, I just can't believe that I'm back here with you and that you actually WANT me back after what I've done to you."

Jason:"Look Court, I've had quite a lot of time to think about what you did, it doesn't matter. I love you and I always have, nothing is going to change that. Even the fact that you were married and had children with another man."

Courtney looked at him in complete shock. She couldn't believe that Jason knew about Mark and the kids. She just kept looking at him as she said."H-How did you know?" The only ones who know is my family and now Carly and Sonny.

Jason:"We'll talk about that later honey, right now you need to get Christine off your chest. I can tell you haven't talked about it in awhile and you need to. Lets go talk to Carly and Sonny." He said as he led her back over to the couch and sat down right beside her.

Ch. 11

Jason led Courtney back over to the couch from the window. She held her face in her hands and wiped the stray tears from under her eyes as she prepared to take all of them back through her delivery.

Courtney:"I don't know if I can do this? It's all just so painful, and I hate reliving it."

Sonny:"But Courtney, if you don't mind me saying, you have to talk about it or you will never get over it. That is how it was when my first wife died. She was carrying our child. It took me a long time to talk about it, but when I did start talking about it, it made me feel a whole lot better about the whole thing,"

Courtney:"I know I need to do this, but it is just so hard to do."

Jason:"Courtney, you have me right here beside you and I'm not going anywhere. Just like when it happened, I'll never leave your side. I"m always going to be here for you." He said with that reassuring smile of his.

Courtney:"Ok, since you put it that way, here it goes. Lets see, where did we leave off...right at my delivery.

_Flashback_

As they wheeled Courtney into the OR all she could do was cry. She knew that no matter what happened her and Jason were going to lose their baby.

Jason left her for like 5 min. as he went with the doctor to scrub up so he could go into the delivery room too. The doctor walked in after about 5 min. with Jason right at his heels. After he went to Courtney's feet and Jason sat beside her head Dr. Villarreal said;"K Courtney we're ready ok? Were going to make the first incision."

Courtney took a deep breath and felt the relief of pressure in her abdomen as all the fluid from around her baby was released out of her. Then there was the incision into the Uterus, and with a little whin because of the pressure she felt her baby emerging from her womb. It was the best feeling and the worst feeling in her life all at the same time. Courtney immediately started to cry.

Dr, Villarreal:"We have a baby girl, here's Christine you two. With everything in tact, 10 fingers and 10 toes."

Jason:"Thanks doc, you've given us a miracle, without you this never would've happened."

Dr. Villarreal:"There's no need to thank me Jason, the miracle was yours and Brianna's I just delivered her. Now I need to speak with you outside."

Jason:"OK, Brianna I need to speak to the doctor for a second ok?"

Courtney half muttered an ok as she drifted off into an emotional sleep."

Outside the OR Dr. Villarreal looked at Jason sympathetically. "Jason, after the doctors get done with Christine they will give her back to you. My advice to you is that you and Brianna need to spend as much time with her as possible. I really can't tell you how much time Christine has left. She was blue when I delivered her and she wasn't breathing. The doctors WILL get her breathing again but after that I can't promise anything. I will get Courtney cleaned up and then I will have her transferred to a room. Then you and Brianna can be the parents you were meant to be to her, without any interruptions."

Jason:"Thanks Dr. Villarreal. I really appreciate everything that you have done and I know that you tried your best to save our little girl." As Jason went to walk back into be with his wife Dr. Villarreal stopped him on last time.

Dr. Villarreal:"Jason, there is one more thing. It is going to be a matter of when not if...so, when Christine stops breathing I want you to call the nurse and just let her know that it has happened. Try to keep Brianna from panicking and if you can then you and Brianna can keepChristine in your room as long as you wish."

Thanks again doc, I will do my best to keep everything under control." Jason said as he walked back into be wit his wife.

Dr. Villarreal walked back in a little while later and started to wipe off Courtney's legs and sit her up in a wheelchair. "The pediatrician has Christine ready for you so I will take you to your room now." Dr. Villarreal said as he started to wheel Courtney down the hall and to her room.

When they got there the nurse was already there with their baby girl. The nurse immediately handed Courtney her daughter and then left the room.

Courtney:"God Jason look at her, she is beautiful. She has your eyes and my nose." she sort of laughed at that comment she had made about her daughter.

Jason:"Brianna there is something that we need to talk about. Dr. Villarreal said that we don't have much time with Chrisitne. He said that it is a matter of when not if Christine will quit breathing. Now, if that happens we are to call the nurse and let her know that it has happened but you can stay calm, then we can keep her in here with us for as long as we want to."

Courtney:"Jason, I don't know if I can hold her once she's not breathing. I don't know if I can hold my dead baby!" She said almost bursting out in tears.

Jason:"Then we will decide that when the time comes."

They both sat there for the longest time just looking at their daughter. She was so beautiful, and they couldn't believe that something so beautiful could come from them. Then finally after about 2 hrs. of bragging on and holding their daughter, she took her last breath, in Courtney's arms.

Jason immediately called the nurse and had her come get Christine, Courtney couldn't bear to hold her once she had stopped breathing. They gave Courtney a sedative and went to take the baby from her. Jason stopped them.

Jason:"Wait, I"d like to hold my daughter for awhile.Brianna is asleep and she will be for awhile. I'll bring Christine to you when I'm finished telling her what I need to."

Jason sat there in the chair and held his daughter. She was so still she almost looked as if she was sleeping. Her eyes were lightly closed and a small smile was imbedded on her lips. Jason told her how much her mommy and daddy loved her and kissed her one final time before taking her to the nurse so the nurse could take her to the morgue.

He stood there with his hands in his face and cried for his little girl and the loss that he had just suffered. He cried for Brianna who couldn't cry anymore from exhaustion. But most of all he cried for Christine who would never know life.

End Flashback

They all just sat there in shock and hurt as Courtney finished her story. Courtney had finally stopped crying and was finally starting to come around and act more like herself.

Courtney:"Sorry about that guys, I don't know what came over me. I've never broke down like that before over Christine I guess it just has been a long time since I talked about it.

Jason:"It's ok Courtney, we're all here for you and we all feel your pain. We all love you." He said and looked deep into her eyes.

Courtney:"Yea, I know you all love me. Carly, do you mind if I go with Jason, he and I have a lot to talk about."

Carly:"Courtney, why would I mind after all he is your husband, and besides if your going with him you'll just be going across the hall."

Courtney just stared at her wit ha blank look on her face. "You mean to tell me all the time that I've been here Jason has just been right across the hall!"

Carly:"Yea, now why don't you two go over there and get your marriage back together like I know you both want to."

They both laughed and nodded in agreement. Courtney and Jason both stood up, Carly and Courtney hugged and Sonny hugged Jason then they both walked out the door. They went over to Jason's penthouse and Courtney walked into the door of her life. Her life the way it was supposed to be. All she had to do was to get Jason to understand why she left and why she married her 2nd husband then everything would be ok.

Ch. 12  
As they walked into the penthouse Jason picked Courtney up and carried her over to the couch. As he sat her down she giggled and kissed his cheek. He returned the kiss with a little more passion.

Courtney:"Just a sec Jason. There is something I want to know first. How did you know about Mark and the kids?"

Jason:"Well Court, I um, had a PI follow you since you left. I couldn't let you go that easily. I didn't do it to invade your life, but I just wanted to make sure you were happy."

Courtney:"Well, I'm not sure I agree with it, but I do understand why you did it. Jason I'm not mad at you for it because trust me, I would've eventually come back if I thought you would have me."

Jason:"Why would you think that wouldn't take you back?"

Courtney:"I just thought that you wouldn't want me because when I left I told you not to come find me. I figured that you had given up on us."

Jason:"I could never give up on us. I love you and I love being married to you to much to give up on us. That is why even after all these years I never filed for a divorce. I love you."

Courtney:"I love you too. I'm the same way, I loved you too much too, to ever file. So I guess that is a sign huh? That we are meant to be together and happy."

Jason:" Yea I guess we could look at it like that. Listen Courtney, what do you say that we just start over. Start fresh and new with real names and all and be the happy married newlyweds we were once supposed to be?"

Courtney:" Yea, that sounds great to me. I'm getting really tired. It's been a long day, what do you say we go to bed?"

Jason: "Sounds good to me, but Courtney if your not ready we don't have to do anything. You've been through so much since you got here I don't want to push you into anything."

Courtney: "Don't worry about it Jason. I'm ready as ever to be in your arms again. Lets go to bed."

They walked up the stairs hand in hand and both prepared to start their lives again, together. They had both found out where your heart belongs, with each other.


End file.
